Joshua E Huston
Brief History Josh was born in 1985 at Sullivan Bros. Carnival. His mother, Katherine Evans, died whilst giving birth. In this wake of this unfortunate tragedy, three carnival members agreed to look after him: Joseph Sullivan, Samuel Sullivan and Arnold. All three could possibly have been his biological father but they didn't know which one of them truly was. Arnold raised him until he was 16, when was taken by the Huston family. His memory was erased and he grew up to believe he was Daniel Huston, the family's son. He went on to study abilities, which brought him to Coyote Sands Relocation Center. Around this time his adoptive father died, so he went to find out more about his past and dove into his father's life work. This lead him to The Organisation, where he met Lowri Petrelli, Dani Millbrook, Pippy Gray and Jack Calwin. He became close friends with them as they worked together, and even closer with Pippy, which lead her to become pregnant. A few months into Pippy's pregnancy, Josh walked down a dark path which would lead to disastrous effects on his current life. He was led back to Sullivan Bros. Carnival, where his memories were put back into place. He left Pippy as his mind was corrupt, and went back in time to stop them ever having a relationship, therefore deleting their unborn child. Pippy remembered their relationship due to her ability of time and space manipulation, so she followed him to the Carnival, and there met the man who would become her future husband, Gabriel Gray. Later on down the line, Josh fell back in love with his ex-girlfriend, Lydia. He then ended up wanting to run away with her, but disaster struck. Arnold, his father figure, died at the hands of Samuel Sullivan. Josh then rejoined the Organisation in order to put things back into place, but he was killed by Samuel. Weeks later he was resurrected, when the son that he and Pippy would have had in the previous timeline, Austin Joseph Huston, came from a parallel universe. If his son was to be here he would have to be alive, which explained his resurrection. He then went on to find that his biological father was indeed Joseph. During Josh's absence from the carnival Joseph had been killed, and he hadn't let this bother him much previously, but it did now. Lydia explained that she had learned that Samuel had killed Joseph, and he needed to be stopped. He, with the help of Dani Millbrook, went back to 1985 to find his mother, who taught him the key to stopping terrakinetics like himself from getting too strong. This information was key in defeating Samuel. During the fight, Lydia was killed but she used her empathy to pass her ability onto Josh. He then used the ability to revive her through her soul. While attending Jack's wedding, Josh decided he wanted to marry Lydia, and go back to being a Huston and living a normal life. He made amends with everyone, and now lives a normal life with Millie Huston, his adoptive mother, and Lydia his girlfriend. Worlds Josh appears in World 2 - Reflections as a main character. Evolved Human Abilities Josh has Terrakinesis, he can control the earth beneath his feet. He needs to connect with the ground, and also can't be seperated from it as it makes him weak. Josh also possesses the ability of Poison Emission, and uses this to prevent himself from losing control of his Terrakinesis and himself, when surrounded by too many other evolved humans, as had happened with Samuel. Finally, he possesses the ability of Dimension Creation. He can use this to access alternate timelines, and change events by bringing people from these timelines. Temporary Ability Josh temporarily possessed the ability of Advanced Empathy. It was given to him by Lydia after she was shot. He used the ability later to revive her via her soul, but then lost it as the ability returned to her. Memorable Quotes " In the deepest emotions of my own heart. Tender with breezes caressing and whole Alive and well , haunting my soul..... " (Said at Arnold's funeral) "Sorry to interupt, but, I accidently on purpose didn't leave when I dropped Jack off, and overheared everything, I'm so sorry for your loss" (Speaking to Lowri after her son was killed by Samuel, during the time of Josh's own corruption) "Samuel Sullivan killed Joseph, was responsible for Arnold's death too, and is gathering people with abilities to make his abilities stronger. He must be stopped" (Speaking to Lowri after learning the truth of his father's death) Category:Characters